One and Only
by 4evercaskett
Summary: This is what should have happened during and after the Ryan nuptials.


This is what should have happened during and after the Ryan nuptuals. Co-authored with kimmiesjoy :) I couldn't have done it without ya girl, you ROCK! The song that this little fic is based on is Your One and Only by Adele. If you haven't heard it, you really should rectify that because it is the perfect Caskett song ;)

Rick and Kate sit side by side, watching diligently as their friend and partner marries the love of his life.

The chapel is very tastefully decorated, She notes taking in the colors. White, soft pinks and greens accented in bows and ribbons as well as in the small bouquets held by the bridal party.

The love between the Bride and Groom is evident to all in the way they look at each other, the way they touch and the way they recite their vows. Their eyes lock, and stay true as they speak the words of trust and forever.

It becomes apparent that Jenny has been fighting back tears since she walked down the aisle, but when Kevin slips the ring onto her finger, she losses the battle and a few tears escape.

Kevin reaches out a hand, lifting it lovingly to wipe the moisture from his bride's cheek and a very audible sigh echoes throughout the room at the tenderness of the gesture.

Kate sits, tightly gripping the small clutch in her lap to prevent herself from reaching over and entwining her hand in Rick's. Oh, how she wants to feel his large manly hand encompassing her smaller dainty one . To have the fabric of his expensive, silk, jacket rubbing against her bare arm as their joint hands come to rest on his thigh.

But some of that ridiculous wall is still standing and she's afraid, so she just holds on tighter to her little purse.

Rick notices Kate's distress and he nudges her elbow with his to get her attention. When she looks over at him he gives her a small knowing smile, raising his eyebrows.

Kate feels a few more bricks tumble to the ground and it gives her enough courage to loosen the death grip she has on the defenseless handbag and ease her hand onto the small unoccupied portion of bench between them.

Kate doesn't even try to hide her smile when Rick raises his hand up off his lap and lays it right beside hers on the pew, palm up.

'God, I love this man.' Kate thinks as she accepts his silent invitation and laces her fingers through his.

The minister pronounces Kevin and Jenny man and wife, tells the Irishman to kiss his bride and then introduces Mr. and Mrs. Kevin Ryan to the congregation.

There isn't a somber looking face in the whole crowd, even the small children seem to appreciate the moment and take joy in it as the newlyweds walk up the aisle hand in hand, eyes locked on each other.

Kate wiggles her fingers free from Rick's reluctantly as they stand to make their way to the reception hall.

Rick tries to be thankful that he at least got to hold her hand for a while, but that fear keeps creeping in and ruining his elation. He mumbles incoherently to himself as he follows behind Kate, beating himself up mentally for pushing too far.

Kate comes to an abrupt stop, spinning on the spot to face him. "Who are you talking to, Castle?"

"Oh, uh... nobody, just thinking a little too loudly I guess." Rick laughs nervously and then bows his head just enough that he can get a better read on Kate. "Are you OK? I mean, back there," he nods back towards the pews, "I shouldn't have..."

"We're good, Rick." Kate interrupts with a smile, her soft eyes dancing as she looks at him. "I wanted to hold your hand."

As if the smile she gives him isn't gift enough, she calls him by his first name as well and the combination of the two warm his heart. "Do you think you may want to dance with me a little later?" He asks with a cheeky grin, if pushing his luck is working today he's going to keep at it.

"Maybe..." Kate jokes, scrunching her nose and grinning as they make their way to their table.

After all the toasts have been made and the food has been eaten, Ryan and Jenny cut the cake.

Rick cant help staring Kate as she sits teasing the icing covered fork over her lips, she is clearly enjoying every sugary bite and that's when it hits him.

He isn't the only one enamored by Kate. Leaning in closer he whispers in her ear. "I think Nelson likes you."

"Who?" Kate asks as she looks up confused before glancing around the room in search of this admirer.

Rick raises his eyebrow in a pointing-discreetly type of gesture, that has Kate fighting not to laugh. "Nelson is Jenny's half brother, you know... the begrudgingly chosen Best Man."

Kate brings another fork-full of cake to her mouth once she realizes who Rick is talking about. "Oh him, yeah he hit on me earlier."

"He did?" Rick barks loudly in shock. "He's just a kid, Kate."

"I know that!" She states rolling her eyes. "I didn't give him my number, I just promised him one dance. One. He seems sweet."

Rick turns back to his own dessert, stabbing at it with his fork as he keeps his eyes on the boy that is still nonchalantly ogling Kate. "Creepy is more like it if you ask me." He responds around a mouthful of cake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Castle." Kate grimaces, reaching across and pressing a napkin against his face with a little more force than necessary. "It's gross."

Castle makes a face, pulling the napkin away, but Kate misses it.

Just as soon as the last of the plates are cleared away, the lights dim and music begin to play. Soft and gentle to quiet the crowds as the Bride and Groom make their way to the center of the dance floor.

The stand, wrapped in each other as the DJ announces their song choice and Celine Dion singing 'The Power of Love' comes pouring through the speakers.

The crowd watch the happy couple as they sway to the love song, and eventually the calls echo around the room for every other couple to join them on the dance floor.

With an apologetic smile to Castle, Kate takes the hand of Jenny's half brother, the teen full of the pomp of his best man duties. Castle gives the boy credit as he watches them turn slowly, he keeps his hands at appropriate height and barely blushes when Kate smiles at him.

Castle isn't sure he would fare as well with her in his arms , his fingers splaying across her back. The simple grey dress shouldn't be as appealing as it is, and it wouldn't be on anyone but her. She looks tasteful, elegant and sexy as hell and he has no idea how she does that.

He stands on the sidelines, not caring in the slightest as he watches her move around the dance floor. He would happily stand here and stare at her forever. In fact, if she ever gives in and lets him, he plans to do just that.

Kate loses sight of Castle as she dances, trying to make idle chit chat with the boy whose hand is gripping too tightly and far too small at her waist.

She rotates, leading them both through the music, imagining Castle with her instead. Its not enough, but it works for the length of the song.

When the music ends she politely declines the boys request for another dance and makes her way back to the table, seeking out her partners companionship.

Esposito raises an eyebrow at Kate when she slides past him muttering he may have to hide her from Nelson. Esposito chuckles at her, leaning past to offer her a much needed flute of champagne, pulling a chair over for her to sit in. "Not enough man for ya, Beckett?" He queries with a raised eyebrow, smiling.

"Not funny, Espo!" Kate says, smacking him hard on the shoulder. She smirks at him, lifting the glass to her lips and downing it in barely two swallows. Sighing she sits back in the chair, and she's about to ask where Castle has disappeared to when the music begins to play.

Thundering melodic piano notes, that draw couples to floor instantaneously, fill her ears, surrounding her in a beautiful cacophony of sound that has Kate closing her eyes as the words wash over her.

**You've been on my mind,**

**I grow fonder every day.**

Kate's eyes open slowly as the music continues to play, the meaning behind each syllable, every nuance and phrase speaking to something, somewhere, deep inside her that is full of the face, and the voice and the love of one man.

**Lose myself in time,**

**just thinking of your face.**

Kate sits up in her chair, casting aside her glass as the image of Castles face, soft eyes and gentle smile, fill her up from the inside.

She can still feel his fingers laced through hers, the press of his body against hers when they were cuffed together, and she vows to herself the next time she wakes up in his arms, it wont be a drugged mistake.

Kate holds her breath as the music continues to play, closing her eyes as she rises to her feet, conjuring one memory from the deep within her mind.

And suddenly she is wrapped in green and light and the pain is ebbing away as she loses consciousness. The way he fell over her body when he knocked her to the ground is forgotten because he is the last thing she will see, and though its unfair, it makes it so much easier.

Then he gives her an even greater gift, one she isn't sure to this day she really deserves.

He held her face, lifted her towards him and whispered soothing sounds to calm her pain. She heard the agony break in his voice as he begged her to stay with him, not to leave him, and his misty blue eyes flooded with tears he refused to shed as she lay beneath him.

She tried to answer, she really did, her lips moving as he said please over and over again, as if begging would make the universe listen.

And then he said it, the seven words that had changed her life.

"I love you, I love you Kate."

**God only knows...**

**Why its taken me so long, to let my doubts go**

**You're the only one that I want.**

Kate can feel her heart, pounding in frantic and painful rhythm against the walls of her chest. She moves through the masses of people, with force and determination desperately trying not to shove them aside.

But she cant hold back any longer, she just wants Castle, she cant deny it any more, the love that stuttered to life too long ago to remember burns now fierce and bright.

She wants to tell him, no, she needs to tell him.

Now.

The crowd wont clear, and Kate starts to panic a little as she turns on the spot seeking him out. She swipes at tears that fall from her eyes without her permission, excusing herself as she skirts a couple dancing close to her, bumping into another as she moves.

"Excuse me, pardon me." She repeats over and over as she makes her way fruitlessly across the dance floor in search of Castle.

**I don't know why I'm scared,**

**I've been here before,**

**every feeling every word, I've imagined it all.**

**You'll never know if you never try**

**to forgive your past and simply be mine.**

Something about the words wash over Castle as he sits at the bar nursing his scotch. He turns, stepping out of the seat to listen more closely.

Of course its the words that call to him, they're his thing, his life force, his ability to understand. His meaning in everything stems from the flow and structure and beauty found in the simplest of phrasing.

But this song, and these words, they don't lead him into stories and escapism, they flow towards her, Kate, the woman he loves.

He listens to the truth of the love song, a smile drifting across his face as he realises it's their song, line for line, word for glorious word, it could have been written for them alone.

**I dare you to let me be your,**

**Your one and only.**

**Promise I'm worthy**

**To hold in your arms...**

Castle tilts his head as he moves away from the bar, smiling wider still, maybe the song offers the solution after all. He should have dared the stubborn, beautiful, kind hearted woman he fell in love with to just give in, and let herself be happy. He has no problem spending the rest of his life proving that he's worthy of her as long as he gets to hold her and love her whilst he does it.

Castle starts to move through the people, his eyes scanning the room in search of her and his step falters when he sees a flash of grey and swirl hair.

He changes direction, pausing to watch her as she stands with her back to him. She looks anxious, her fingers clenching at her side and he frowns as he draws nearer. All he wants is for her to be happy, to be loved, and he knows he's the man to love her in every way she deserves.

He steps closer, each slow and agonising footfall drawing him nearer as he watches her sway softly to the music.

**So come on and give me the chance**

**to prove that I'm the one who can,**

**walk that mile...**

**until the end starts.**

When he reaches her its the easiest thing to stretch out his hand and catch at her fingers, pulling them loose from their tense grip at her side.

He smiles when she jumps at the contact and spins into him. Face to face and leaning into each other.

The words leave him easily when he reads everything in her eyes that he's feeling "Dance with me."

Kate shudders, a breath escaping her quickly as she nods, pulling her lip between her teeth as she smiles at him. Tugging his hand until their linked fingers rest over her hip, she pushes him backwards, gently guiding him onto the dance floor.

**I've been on your mind.**

**You hang on every word I say,**

**Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name.**

**Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?**

**And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go.**

"Whichever road, Kate." Rick whispers into his partner's ear as he pulls her closer. "I'll go." He slips his hand gentle around her back, tugging her in close, smiling when she comes with no resistance. Her head falling to his shoulder and her fingers curling through his hair.

The duo sway slowly to the music, occasionally whispering the lyrics to each other as they move. They confess and they promise things, they speak the hidden words of their hearts to one another by repeating the words Adele croons majestically just for them.

"There is only one road Castle, and it leads me to you every time." Kate whispers quietly, holding on for dear life as her heart fills. Love rushing to the surface with every slow turn and rotation they make on the floor.

**I don't know why I'm scared, cos I've been here before.**

"I'm tired of fighting this." He answers with a deep heated sigh as his fingers trail across her back.

**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all.**

"Me too." Kate says softly as her fingers move from the soft hair at the nape of his neck to run tenderly along his jaw.

**You'll never know if you never try**

Rick pulls away, tilting back just enough to look into Kate's beautiful shimmering eyes as the next words fill the air.

**To forgive your past, and simply be mine.**

His hand slips through her hair, bringing her closer and he can feel her fingers grip tight to his neck as she leans in.

Kate opens her mouth to speak, but he quietens her with a brush of his thumb across her lip, both of his hands now cupping her face as they stand motionless on the dance floor.

"Shh, " he shakes his head "I don't need the words Kate, if you're not ready to say them I can wai..."

Smiling widely against the feel of his fingers she speaks the words she has held inside far too long "I love you, Rick I love you with every..."

The rest of her words are drowned out, swallowed whole as his mouth descends and draws every longing, every mounting sense of joy that she has ever repressed into him. He sets her free and she wraps herself in his embrace, her arms winding around him and swaying lightly against him as their lips move.

He breaks the line of her lips with a swipe of his tongue, his tender show of worship moving into passion so easily as he follows her lead and lets their bodies sway to their natural rhythm.

The music continues, in perfect sync to the two of them as they move, lips only ever parting briefly for air, before they reclaim each other in silent devotion on the dance floor.

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only.**

**Promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms.**

**So come on and give me the chance,**

**to prove I'm the one who can...**

**Walk that mile, until the end starts.**

The end


End file.
